fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadowboost7
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Shadowboost7! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadowboost7 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 23:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, let's see how I can help. First thing to know is our Slayer restrictions. You cannot make a Slayer for your first character or your first magic, additionally, you cannot make anything related to Slayers until you've been on the wiki a full week and have 50 edits or more. Molding magic is free to use because it's canon magic; the only restrictions are magic made by the users. For example, Gold-Make is a molding magic made by a user; it cannot be used without their permission, unless you make your own page. Images aren't required, but they do make an article look less tacky.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 06:49, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Ayo, whenever you're making a magic, you gotta come to me, cuz I'm the admin who handles magic lol. Anyway, your Manifestation Magic could work- however, it's gonna need mechanics. In addition, you wouldn't be able to summon dragons- that's way too overpowered. And your Sully Magic, I can't find any complaints. So go ahead with those. Also, welcome to the wiki, I hope you enjoy your time here. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:02, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Shadow, I was wondering, for your Manifestation Magic, would you like me to help you think of mechanics, perhaps? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC) No probs. Okay, so, "in order to use Manifestation Magic, the user will exert their magical energy- and since magic is linked to strong feelings, this would cause their magic origin to enable their magical energy to spike up in the form of an aura which serves as a fulcrum- this allows their imagination to manifest any creature they can think of, with a few exceptions." That's the basics. Watcha think? Anyway, in order to use other people's creatures, you'll need their permission- since Kai doesn't come here any more, you can use Kitsune. But if there's a few others that are fanon material, you should message their page. Also, I'd heavily advise from referring to Dragon Ball in terms of power levels imo, Dragon Ball is on entirely different level than FT. Anyway, for the admins, I, User:Perchan deal with magic and curses (basically you need to see me to make Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, new Molding Magic, or new Celestial Spirits/Keys, and if you want to, you can ask me ability questions if you're not sure how something works), User:Ash9876 deals with announcements, User:LastationLover5000, who you know already, deals with character creation (so go to him if you want character reviews or are unsure on how to use canon in your article), and last but not least, User:Zicoihno deals with rule enforcement. So that's us :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:18, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Das fine; the "adds more magic power" thing is plausible. Also, I'd limit the amount of creatures the user can manifest- it could be fairly overpowered in the long run. Anyway, if you wanna use creatures, go to 'history' when you click 'edit' and go to the bottom edit. That should allow you to see who made it- but if they haven't been active for more than six months, come ask me. And that power level sounds reasonable. I'd say Manifestation Magic is a go imo, now you've defined it, unless you got more :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) When you go to put images in the article, go to the infobox and where it says "image =" and add this formula . (go to source mode to see it). Of course, the format depends on the file, but 300px is a good size. In terms of creatures you want to add for your character, try and make a setup that covers all of their weaknesses- or you can just focus on offense or defense. I suggest the former. Anyway, good luck :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can make Gastric Acid Magic. Also, about Half-Body, can you explain more? As well as send me that video. I wanna know more. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:28, March 12, 2015 (UTC) That sounds fair enough. The template for martial arts is Template:Fairy Tail Wiki:Character Template (Ability) btw. Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I honestly wouldn't say that they're robots; cuz we have a no-advanced tech policy here. How about you make them a variant of my Clockwork Beings; I dropped the story they're in so you can edit the page as much as you want lol. Other than that, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:22, March 18, 2015 (UTC) If it's a Lost Magic, then yeah, you need permission.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 03:22, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't believe those require permission, as they're simple elemental magic and maker magic--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 05:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, there's not. Just say ya got permission :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:04, March 19, 2015 (UTC) There ya go :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:43, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, isn't that similar to clairvoyance? But it's a nice idea. Go ahead :P BUT GET BACK TO YOUR STUFF FIRST >:( Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:08, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Taboo is just Hiro's term for "side-effect". Remember when Azuma turned into a tree? Remember when Ultear became an old lady? Like that. So yeah you can make taboos. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm actually not getting the same result; I can switch between source and visual editor with no issue. It could be an issue with the computer.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 21:29, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Just remember to not include any crossover elements. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC) You messaged Aha about non-magic characters who are powerful enough to fight magical ones- anything supernatural is my department :P Anyway, yeah it's possible. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:37, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Not that I am aware of. The closest we have, I'd believe, is the Guild infobox. This one, most likely.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 07:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I don't see the need for this to be a magic- it can easily be made a magic tool. How about Genetic Code Shaper (遺伝暗号形, Idenangoukei)? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:15, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Permission Hi Shad (May I call u that?), may I have permission to use Touch Sensory Magic for Dex D. Draco ? --Ventus (talk) 18:23, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm all for working together if you are. Though I think I'll leave justifying how an enhanced sense of taste can come in handy up to you. Jokes aside, where did you want to start?Flame Lizard (talk) 03:04, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I’m all for Per being in on this, but what did you want her to do exactly? Flame Lizard (talk) 02:11, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I see your point. In thinking about it, I actually might have an idea to use taste too. Though I think it's fair to say the most combat oriented abilities will be the sight and touch one's we've already made. But I agree that the collector page should be the first project; have an idea for the name? Flame Lizard (talk) 06:08, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Can you explain more about both in detail? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:16, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Right, sorry about dropping off like that, stuff came up. Anyways, where did you want to go from here? I’m good with the name, so let me know what the next move should be. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Gif You put a gif that I uploaded to the wiki on one of your pages, and I was wondering if you could remove it please. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:11, May 18, 2015 (UTC) You need to use your own GIFs in general, but you can ask another user to use one of their GIFs, though they're not required to say yes. 02:40:19 Mon No worries, I've been there. Finals can be a pain in the ass. Anyways, where did you want to go from here? Flame Lizard (talk) 05:56, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Hallo! Could I use your Touch Sensory Magic? For my character? Pwease? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:51, December 13, 2015 (UTC)